Contrastive conjunctive expression “~ても”
How to make the forms of “~ても” Meanings of “~ても” “~ても” expresses the meaning of a contrastive conjunction. 1. Hypothetical contrastive conjunction ____(Antecedent)______ても, _____(Consequent)______. The contrastive conjunction means that the opposite thing from what is expected from the antecedent comes to be the consequent. For the beginners’ course, if we consider it in comparison with “~たら”, it will be easy to understand. * 雨が降ったら、試合は中止します。1 * 雨が降っても、試合は中止しません。2 We assume that “雨が降る”. 3 ⇒ たら = If we think as per this assumption ⇒ We will stop it ⇒ ても = If we take the converse point of view with this assumption ⇒ We will not stop it This hypothetical contrastive conjunction is a representative example of “~ても” * もし、雨が降っても、試合は中止しません。4 In this way, we will also be able to use it together with “もし”. 2. Factual contrastive conjunction (1) 薬を飲んでも、熱が下がりません。5 (2) たくさん食べても、太りません。6 This “~ても” is not a hypothetical thing. “薬を飲んでも” 7 is an established fact. This “AてもB” expresses that a B that you were not expecting will occur from the already established A. For this factual contrastive conjunction, because something we were not expecting occurs, we will think, “Huh?” Here, it becomes the cause for it being easy to be confused with “~のに”. How to use “~ても” 1. “~ても, ~ても” We can use “~ても” repeatedly. (1) 雨が降っても、風が吹いても、試合は行われます。8 (2) 待っても待っても、帰ってこない。9 (3) コーヒーを頼んでも、頼まなくても、料金は同じです。10 2. We also use the form of “~ても~ても” in the form of “an interrogative + ~ても”. (1) 雨が降っても、風が吹いても、試合は行われます。8 ↓ 何が起こっても、試合は行われます。11 (2) 待っても待っても、帰ってこない。9 ↓ いくら待っても、帰ってこない。12 (3) 誰が首相になっても、同じです。13 (4) 何回練習しても、覚えられない。14 * It is not that we are using this interrogative in an interrogative sense of course. It expresses that “Even under any condition, it will become a result like the consequent”. 3. We can use various volitional expressions at the end of the consequent sentence. (1) 両親に反対されても、続けなさい。15 続けたい。16 続けよう。17 How to use “~ても” and “~のに” (1) 時間があっても、行きません。18 (2) 時間があるのに、行きません。19 (1) The sentence with “~ても” is a hypothetical contrastive conjunction where you do not know whether or not the antecedent will materialize. (2) The sentence with “~のに” is a factual contrastive conjunction where the antecedent is materializing or it becomes clear that it will materialize. There are many times where we use “~ても” as a hypothetical contrastive conjunction. We can only use “~のに” as a factual contrastive conjunction. The meanings of “~ても” and “~のに” We mostly use “~ても” when we express a mere contrastive condition. We use “~のに” when we want to express an implied feeling such as “criticism” and “surprise”. About “~のに”, it is written in some more detail over here. >>Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” “~ても” and “~のに” are expressions that students often wind up getting confused. I tried to think about the proper use of “~ても” and “~のに” over here. Please feel free to try to have a look. >>The difference between “~ても” and “~のに” Alright then, this was NIGO. 1 If it rains, we will stop the match. 2 Even if it rains, we will not stop the match. 3 Literally, it means “Rain will fall”, but we usually say “It will rain” in English. 4 Even if it rains, we will not stop the match. 5 Even though I take medicine, my fever does not go down. 6 Even though I eat a lot, I do not gain weight. 7 Even though I take medicine. 8 Even if it rains or the wind blows, the game will be played. 9 Even if I wait and wait, they will not come back. 10 Whether I order coffee or not (lit. Even if I order coffee or do not order it), the charge will be the same. 11 No matter what happens (alternatively: Whatever happens), the game will be played. 12 No matter how long I wait (alternatively: However long I wait), they will not come back. 13 No matter who becomes the prime minister (alternatively: Whoever becomes the prime minister), it will be the same. 14 No matter how many times I practice (alternatively: However many times I practice), I can't remember it. 15 Even if it was opposed by your parents, keep it up. 16 (Even if it was opposed by my parents,) I want to keep it up. 17 (Even if it was opposed by my parents,) let’s keep it up. 18 Even if I have time, I will not go. 19 Even though I have time, I will not go. Source * https://www.tomojuku.com/blog/noni-temo/temo/ Other Language * 逆接の表現「～ても」